In a cloud computing system, servers can be spread across a wide geographic area, even globally, in an effort to try and optimize network traffic between the cloud computing system and end users of the cloud computing system. While some of these servers are located within facilities that are managed by the operator of the cloud computing system, and therefore may be considered physically secure, other servers can be located in facilities that are managed by a third-party, and therefore may be considered to be physically unsecure. Provisioning of servers within these physically unsecure environments to provide the servers with a secure operating environment presents a host of complex issues that can be difficult to address.